DEMONS
by BlackRavenFeathers
Summary: Kazama hears a rumor of a oni woman and plans to make her his. But the Demon King's plans aren't quite as simple as he though.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons**

**A/n: okay so this is my first ever fan fiction... and I noticed that there aren't very many pairings for Chizuru and Kazama. I personally like them together. So yeah lol I'm nervous. Im so sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hakuouki **

Kazama

Kazama was in his usual state of boredom, he watch the human with undisguised disgusted. There pitiful ways of life, they were only ants to him and nothing more, only a hinder. One of which he wish he could declare war on, but such an act was foolish. He was only in town for one purpose and one only.

There was a rumor, a small one, but now in a time were oni women were almost all gone. This young demon intended on having his own at all costs.

He had sent Amagiri and Shiranui to investigate the town for the "supposed" oni girl. He still had not received any word from his guard. And the suspense of not knowing if the oni was in the town, was starting to get him aggravated. If Amagiri did not return he would go into the sea of pitiful beings called humans.

He started to get down from the tree branch that had been his look out point for quite sometime now, to see what was taking his blasted servants so long, surely Shiranui would have some sort of an explanation.

He entered the city his clothing flowing around him. The people around him, viewed his appearance and saw that he could quite possible be the fallen angel here to punish all those who had sinned.

Kazama looked around the humans were gawking, at him he disliked this and wish to stab out each and everyone of the humans eyes out. They had no right to look at him he was on a entirely different level then them.

The only eyes he would allow to view him fully were those of his wife and he planned on having her very soon, he wanted an oni woman. He expected her to be at the very leased half to be his wife he would not settle for less.

His children would be as strong and fierce as himself, warriors of legend. His plan was simple get an oni woman with any means possible.

He spotted Amagiri and Shiranui the walking towards him. Kazama was anxious to find out what they had discovered. Amagiri said, " Shes here."

"Looks like the boss is going to have a wife." Shiranui stated with a smirk. Kazama's mind started to plan.

**A/n: So that was the first chapter please review and remember this is my first time and I'm really nervous but I would like your honest opinion. Sorry the first chapter was so short, promise the next chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading and tell me if you like the beginning or any ideas for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so I've decided I want to keep writing this story to see what responses I get and here we go... I wasn't shore how to make Kazama and Chizuru meet but I hope you guys like it. Sorry if I missed any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**And I just wanted to say thank you for support you guys are giving me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hakuouki **

Chizuru

I was preparing breakfast for the Shinsengumi captains, with the help of Heisuke which wasn't really much help, but I was grateful for his company. In the time, I had spent here, I was happy and I wished to be of service to the Shinsengumi, for they saved me. All the men that surrounded me have always helped me one way or another, and I was determined to do everything in my power to help them, as much as they helped me.

After Heisuke and I were finished preparing breakfast, we went to go eat with the rest of the captains. There was a commotion coming from inside the room. We went to see what all the fuss was about. Hijikata was getting extremely annoyed, and I was worried that he would pop a vein. "Enough," Hijikata yelled. Harada and Shinpachi stopped talking. "Now," said Hijikata, "whats the report on the supposed fallen angel the town people are talking about, Saito?"

"Yesterday the towns folk saw three people and they said that their leader looked like a fallen angel. He had crimson eyes, sun blonde hair, and he seem arrogant, people believe that he is of the high class. He doesn't seem to be causing any problems but hes looking for someone." said Saito with his quite but strong firm voice.

I sympathized with the stranger I was also looking for someone and yet I had yet to find him, my father. If this stranger and I were to meet I would help him in his search. "If he doesn't seem to be causing problems why are you bring this to our attention?" asked Hijikata.

"There is a rumor that he is the one and only Demon King," said Saito in his deadly cooled voice, "the Taker of Hearts, the killer of thousands maybe millions of people. The rumor is small but that doesn't change the fact that it is still there and the one he is looking for is a oni woman, be his wife and queen."

The room grew cool and quite. No one said a word, for a minute their minds were trying to take in everything Saito had said. I was stunned the Demon King existed, he was said to be only a legend but then again she remembered her fathers words "legends don't always stay legends."

Hijikata started to talk, "If he is truly the Demon King, then let himself be known and we will be prepared. The patrols with be held more often and with more people." Hijikata looked at Kondo for conformation and Kondo nodded gravely. This was my first time seeing the commander serious he had always been a carefree and joyful person. I was worried for my new friends. They were going to face the Demon King.

Kazama

From what Amagiri and Shiranui had told me the woman was in fact a pure blood demon but I had to test this out for myself. She was apparently surrounded by the Shinsengumi men and it seemed they all cared deeply for her. This new was annoying to me, I wished her not to be around men, I was the only one that could have that privilege and I would make it that way.

I decided that to night would be perfect, with the moon in full bloom, I would make my visit to my future mate, wife, and Demon Queen.

My companion and I were camped a few miles out of the city away from the low life humans. Soon it was almost time to go confirm his wife's location and that she was truly a pure blood demon. I was excited for the first time in a long time the idea of having a son was very pleasing. I would never admit this, but deep down I've always wanted a family of my own. I went over the plan with Amagiri and Shiranui once again. They would call all the Shinsengumi to the entrance of there base, while I will go to the oni woman and test her blood.

The time came to leave and I took off with speed, adrenalin pumping through my veils, my demon blood roared. "Looks like the boss is a little excited," commented Shiranui. Amagiri nodded his agreement this made Shiranui falter in his usual paste. Amagiri almost never agreed with him.

I was getting annoyed that they were talking about me. "Enough," I shouted to Shiranui, he stayed quiet. We split up a quarter of a mile there I when around the base while they when in front. I waited in a tree, until most of the samurai were gone then I descended and followed the scent that was my future wife. I saw her, she was talking to a boy with brown hair, and blue eyes. It seemed he was telling her to stay in her room, but she was putting up fight. She was quite spirited for her small form. But eventually reason came to her, and she when back to her room and the boy ran off.

I when towards her room. I slid the door open she seemed not to noticed, because she was praying with her eyes closed. She wasn't a beauty but there was something about her that made me want to protect her and be with her. I walked towards her cautiously, not wanting her to sprint away like deer. She opened her eyes and I was captivated there was so much emotion that it was as if I was reading a book in her eyes. They were big and a honey brown. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I am the Demon King, Chikage Kazama, I officially announce that you will be my mate, wife, bearer of my children and Demon Queen." I said while striding over to her and I marked her on the neck with a bite. Her blood was as pure as they come. With this our courting had begun.

**A/n: okay so this was chapter 2 and I made Kazama the demon king instead of the demon lord please review and thanks for reading right now I'm posting chapter quickly because I'm on winter break so I'm going to try and post as fast as I can, but I wont always be able to post this fast keep that in mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: sorry I didn't update for so long :( so yeah here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hakuouki **

**Chizuru **

" They came!" Heisuke yelled, he was out of breath from sprinting all the way to my room to tell me what was going on. He was bent over in front of me trying to regain all he had losted. Soon though he regained some of his composure and stood straight though his cheeks were still flushed from the run he seemed to have a determined look on his face now. "Chizuru," he whispered, " two of the three strangers has come please, please stay here and dont come out of your room one of them isnt here so he could be anywhere."

"No," I said, "I can't do that, I have to go with you guys. I want to help you guys as much as possible."

"Please just stay here," he said, "I beg of you just stay safe and away from them." His face was serious. I was taken aback for a moment.

"But-" I wanted to start explaining that I could not let them go of to face this new enemy but he cut me off.

"Chizuru, stay here if you were to come with us and you were injure it would cause us all a great deal of pain, please spare us of worry about you. We as men have pride and we must protect you because you are a woman. Chizuru you are the person we care about the most, we always have and always will, always." Heisuke finished talking and a blush tinged his cheeks as he realized what he said. I simply nodded I was at a lose for word I had no idea they all care about me that much. " Okay I'm off then." he sigh, " Stay in your room." Then he turned and took off running.

I started to scold myself I was being selfish I was only a burden on them I should be glad that they actually want to protect me. I shouldn't be making things harder then they already are the are fighting against the supposed fallen angels. These fallen angels if they are fallen then they must have don't something bad right because why else would they be fallen but what if there something else entirely. What are the Shinsengumi up against? Can the defeat them? Will they live to tell the tale? All the question started to swirl in my head. Oh God give them a had. I went quickly to my room shut the door, keeled down and started to pray. I prayed for their well being, health, strength, fierceness, stamina, hope, and courage to face all that comes with this new awaken battle.

I opened my eyes. And saw what all the people of land refereed to as the fallen angle and they were right. His height was taller then the average man in the town and I was still keeling which made him tower over me. Even through his clothes I could see he had a well sculpted body that seemed to be make from marble, I though that if I were to touch him he would feel hard I don't think any part of his body would be soft. His hair was sunlight even in the night time under the moonlight his hair shined as if he were standing directly in the sun. So far all of his appearance would indicate that he was still in the serviced of God but his eyes were the color of blood, his pupils were slits not round like humans. They were cruel without emotion but them I saw emotion flicker in them when our eyes meet but it seemed they were sad, my heart ached out to him.

"I am the Demon King, Chikage Kazama, I officially announce that you will be my mate, wife, bearer of my children and Demon Queen." he said as he stride over to me, with his was deep and rich but strong and fierce voice. He bent downwards towards me his movements so graceful, I was paralyzed, I could not move, he was so close to close, I felt like was going to have a nose bleed. He smell wonderful his own scent mixed with the smell of the forest and trees, but there was a dark alluring side to the way he smelled almost seductive without him even trying. I was so lost in though about the way he smelled and the way his scent were affecting me that I barely notice his teeth graze my neck, then he bit me!

There was almost no pain, the surprise that he actually bit me on the neck, was so stunning enough that I didn't feel much. Then I started to feel light and then I felt complete as though I had a missing piece from myself, that I didn't even know I had lost. I felt as though I belonged and I felt something that I hadn't felt for I along time I felt wanted. Even though the Shinsengumi protected me and cared for me, I still always felt a little outside of their world, they all had their own way that they all connected together to form what they have become now, and I was a surprise that was unexpected by them and at the time unwanted. The feeling of his teeth in my neck was startling normal as though they belonged there. Then he removed his teeth from my neck slowly and then with the tip of his tongue he licked the wound on my neck. The feeling of his tongue on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

He got up and walked away but when he reached the door he turned around looked at me and smirked, then he walked away elegantly. She wonder what the smirk was about, she when to the mirror to look at herself. And of course she had drool coming out of her mouth. He had seen her with drool coming out her mouth I was dieing of embarrassment. Her king had seen her like this and next time they meet I wont be able to look him in the eye. Wait had I just though he was my king and that there would be another time they would meet what was I thinking. I couldn't meet him, he was Shinsengumi enemy, well technically not but he did just declare he was the demon king to me. Oh wait I just entirely forgot he had said _"__I officially announce that you will be my mate, wife, bearer of my children and Demon Queen."_ HOLY SHIT! I totally forgot that he said that after the bite I had forgotten everything and couldn't think clearly. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was an average woman well then again I was still kinda a girl, why would he want me, hell, I was even dressed like a boy I really wished he hadn't seen me like this. But something was different in me reflection on my neck were he had bitten me the was an image of a branch, a cherry blossom branch.

The branch lead down my back I took off my clothing to see were the branch lead. On my back was a cherry blossom tree! It was majestic it looked like a young tree newly awakened but it was still majestic. It had cherry blossom flowers but they were still closed I frowned at this why were they not open I would have like to she them bloom but I don't think they will move. This was strange I don't think this has ever happened, I've never heard of legends or such that even come close to giving me a theory about what is happening and it was scaring me what has the demon king done to me? Think about the demon king made Chizuru's heart skip a beat but then I realized I still didn't have my top on and that someone could just walk in at any moment.

So flustered with everything going on and trying to get her clothes on, Chizuru did not realize that one of the sealed cherry blossoms had bloomed. And that with one of the cherry blossoms opened, Kazama was shortly going to be taking her heart, it was known by many that he could literally and figuratively take a heart because he was the one and only the Taker of Hearts. But the cherry blossom tree is mysterious in many way tho it can be one of the purised magic ican also be the darkess and the most deadly. 

**A/n: okay so that was chapter 3 and please review tell me if its good or if it missing anything. Again I'm sorry for such a late update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: okay so hears chapter 4... Sen's going to explain the courting thing and the tattoo plus I got the idea of the tattoo from the trilogy Hollow Kingdom really good books and if you've read them you'll understand, what I got from the story. So please review and sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Hakuouki **

Kazama

Kazama's mood had improved, he was satisfied with the reaction he had gotten from Chizuru. She seemed to like him, a small smile appeared on his face, when he thought about the drool that had escaped her mouth, he couldn't help him self he laughed, it had been the first time in ages that he had laughed, and it felt good but a little foreign. He jumped from roof to roof his feet skillful not leaving a trace or sound, he appreciated the light breeze that was coming from the east, it had been hot in Chizuru's little room, both of their body heat so close together that it had generated heat and it had made him feel like he was blazing on fire. He reminisced about the tasted of her blood it was so pure, it wasn't like any demon blood he had ever tasted. But then again, there aren't many oni women anymore, perhaps it was just because he hadn't tried other oni blood in so long. He continued to jump from building to building and tried to pinpoint to were his companions had gone to. Then he spotted them on top of the entrances door to the Shinsengumi base. Kazama jumped high in to the air the then landed lightly in between the two oni men, causing the Shinsengumi to get frighten at the sight of him appearing in front of their eyes. Their eyes were not as strong to have known that Kazama had simply jumped into the air and had landed there but to them it seemed he had appeared out of thin air.

"What business do you have here?," Yelled the violet eyed, black hair man standing at the center of the group, that was formed into a triangle, the man was clearly the leader with his subordinates flanking him on either side.

"My business is of my own, but to avoid us slaughtering you all I will say that you have something very...," Kazama trailed off , what was she to him, he thought about it for a second then only one word came to mind, " precious... to me, and soon I will be taking her with me." He turned to his companions and signaled them to leave with him, before the humans could ask anymore annoying questions that would shortly come, and only lead to darkening his mode which would result in him doing something he might regret. The only reason he didn't bash the brains out of the dark haired man was because Chizuru would not be very happy about him hurting her guardians , he didn't want to cause any pointless argument with his hmm... what was the word humans used for there future brides? " Amagiri, what do humans call there future brides?" Kazama asked the silent, strong oni.

" I believe they are called fiancees." Amagiri said from behind Kazama he had a small smile on his face, he looked at Shiranui and saw that he was trying really hard to not laugh out loud, that would cause Kazama to hit him so hard his perfect vision would go blurry from a couple of seconds.

Kazama was oblivious to what was going on behind him, between his two oni comrades, continued to think about his fiancee. Then he just though of something that he didn't have much time to think about when he had first saw her, he wonder why was she dressed as a boy?

Chizuru

Chizuru woke up feeling complete and quite relaxed it was dawn and she felt as if she had a very long sleep. She decided to go get a bath since it was so early, and lucky there would be no one there. She quickly gather her supplies for her bath and rushed out of her room into the sharp morning air that seemed to pinch her cheeks, causing color to appear. She quickly removed her clothing once in the bathroom and looked at her refection. Memories of last night all came to her in such a rush, she suddenly felt a little dizzy. The tattoo of the cherry blossom was still on her back, but she notice the tree was different somehow it seemed to have grown a little it was a deeper, darker brown then it had originally had been. Also, one of the cherry blossom buds had opened to show it beautiful color instead of being a light pink the flower, it was crimson the exact color of Kazama eyes, though Chizuru. She felt with this color of cherry blossoms that Kazama had basically signed her saying she belonged to him, he had marked her and she wasn't shore if she should feel trapped because she didn't it was the opposite something about the tattoo made her want to be proud to show it off and she just felt complete with it, she wouldn't want someone to be able to remove it from her, it was hers, he had marked her and now she knew that she belong to him and she liked it.

Chizuru moved into the water with her thoughts of Kazama but soon she concentrated on becoming clean. She noticed though that her body had changed someone else might not have notice but she did her body had curves where there were supposed to be and her breasted seemed bigger. So much change couldn't have happened in one night she wonder if it was some cause of Kazama marking her as his. Chizuru wonder what else was supposed to happen, she needed to find Kazama, she need to talk to him but she secretly also wanted to see him only for her selfish desires. Think about Kazama she soon realized that she was still cover in soap and was taking much longer than usual. Quickly washed away the soap, got dressed and head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the Shinsengumi captains.

She made there breakfast as usual fish, rices, and different side dishes. Once she was done she made tea to take to them, today she decided on make in Earl Grey Tea, she slide the door open and said, "excuse me." then went around to give each captain their tea when she got to Hijikata, he looked at her for a moment.

"Whats on your neck?," he asked out loud. He was staring at her with intense eyes that made her guilty for not telling them what had transpired last night when they were all trying to defend her.

"Oh, does our little Chizuru have a love mark now? Bad Chizuru who have you been fooling around with because I don't really remember of us having an encounter unless, I was drunk and you took advantage of my state, then I guess we may have had a little something." said Okita with a smirk on his lips. Chizuru's face when blood red crimson. " Don't worry Chizuru if it was me, ill take responsibility!" said Okita. All the Shinsengumi were with their mouths wide open but Hijikata knew better

" I'm talking about the cherry blossom branch on your neck Chizuru, did you get a tattoo?" asked Hijikata. He traced the branch on her neck with his finger following it till it was covered by the clothing she wore. Chizuru noticed that Hijikata's touch no longer affected her as it used to, and to be perfectly honest she always thought that later on when the wars settled down, she and Hijikata would eventually settle down with a family outside of the city. She soon notice that the Shinsengumi was gawking at Chizuru saying all at once things like, our little Chizuru would never get a tattoo. Or would she? So lost in thought about how she used to think her future would unfold, she forgot she had to tell them about everything that have happened. They all deserved to know. So she explained but with not so much detail about what was going on in her head when it happened, Chizuru was trying to keep to the facts only.

There was a really long moment of silence that gave each captain an opportunity to think about what was to come and to get an idea of what could happen. Finally Kondo cut through the silence, " Chizuru, could go talk to Sen and ask her if she knows more of what is going on and take Harada and Shinpachi with you. Try to avoid Kazama for the mean while until we know what his objective truly is." Everyone seemed to agreed with what Kondo had said, but Chizuru's heart gave a little skip when he had said she would be avoiding the person shes wanting to see. But she was excited to see her dear friend, they had not talked in quite a while and they would have to catch up quite a bit. Not wasting anymore time she and her companions headed out Kondo had sent word with Yamazaki to tell Sen to meet Chizuru at a little restaurant. When Chizuru and the two men arrive they see that Sen is sitting at a table waiting patiently with her bodyguard at her side.

" Hi, Sen it's wonderful to see you it been to long, but I don't think we'll be able to catch up right now, I have a really important question to ask you right now." Chizuru told Sen, in all honesty she was really happy to see her only female friend.

" Its great to see you to Chizuru, I've missed our little girl conversations and by the way," Sen stared at Harada and Shinpachi, ever since they had enter the restaurant they had been trying to look very intimidating to all the men who had walked by or even close to Chizuru, which made the men very confused because Chizuru was dressed as a young man, sometime they forget that... " you two go stand in the corner or something this is girl talk now get out of here." Sen quickly got rid of Chizuru's overly protective guards. " Chizuru, I understand you have question about whats happening to you and Kazama, Yamazaki filled me in on the occurrences of last night and ill tell you know the things that have happened are perfectly normal all of this goes back in the history of the demons. I have learned all about it so any questions please don't hesitate to ask." Chizuru nodded but she had to organize her thoughts, she decided on asking about the tattoo first because it was truly baffling to her.

" Yes I understand your confusion and well as you have noticed that our kind is dwindling in number, as our forefathers had predicted. Basically the tattoo is a one of its kind no other demon bride has it only the king's wife and it contains a vast amount of power and still we don't know the full extent of its power only the kings truly know and eventually the wifes will know. The charm protects the wife from any danger though I don't know the specifics of what happens its something like if your lets say your in a burning building time will autocratically stop and I've heard the world turns black and white the cherry blossom tree gives you enough time to get out of danger and in a safe protected place. Its power also grows with the stronger your love is for the king, you'll know when you start to fall in love with him which will inevitable happen if you are the true King's Wife. If you are not though then you will soon go mad and die, then the king will leave you and go in search for another oni woman... But only the brides have the charm forefathers were arrogant and thought that the only thing that could bring down the oni king would be if his true love were to die. They never thought that one of there kind would ever betray them. And even less likely that a human could ever kill the Demon King but there have been times were the very things they though would never happen happened." Sen went quite, Chizuru guess she was think about what would happen to her and also about the pass.

"How do you know if you are the kings wife though?" Chizuru asked a little desperate, she didn't want to go mad then die, there were still many things she hoped to complete in this world. There were many goals she has not completed, many things she had not experienced, her first kiss, losing her innocence, bearing a child, being a mother, growing old, and dieing with her husband which would hopefully really be her true love.

" The cherry blossoms will start to bloom after a month or two after the king bites the oni woman he decides will be his queen and after they start to get to know each other. See the cherry blossoms signify there love for each other when the cherry blossoms bloom that means the love is growing " said Sen

" But they already started to bloom Sen what does that mean...? And another thing I seem to notice my body is changing, is that part of it too?" asked Chizuru, she remember herself thinking that it was a shame that the blossoms were not in full bloom. If she was stuck with the tattoo she would at leased be able to appreciate the beauty of it. But it had also struck about how her body was changing into a more womanly body.

"If there already open... then that makes you and Kazama something else entirely," Sen whispered almost to her self, but it was loud enough for Chizuru to hear, " OK so Chizuru there are mates then there are what we call pure oni mates. Which just regular mates are when two demons come together in a act of love, there two separate individuals, there love is strong but not as strong as pure oni mates. Pure oni mates is when two demons come together and become one, it could take years, even decades but eventually they will always meet. Each demon has something the either demons is lacking together they complete each other. There soul are knit together it along process but the stronger your love is can be good but also bad. The good part is that you two will always know where your other half lays all you have to do is follow where your heart leads you. The down fall is that the strong your connection is then if one of you gets hurt then the other will too, if your mate were to die so would you, your love is so intense that you would automatically follow your mate to the gates of hell and not event think twice about it. The charm doesn't protect you if you are willingly following your mate into death, it will give you a choice but most do follow there husbands after taking revenge on those who had harmed him. And the thing with you body is simple your simply becoming more of a woman for your man, since your young and your body hasn't fully mature the Charm id speeding up the process. I told you it had many mysterious abilities."

Chizuru though about this it made sense to her. The Charm is quite strange and she didn't mind that it was speeding up the process for her because to be honest she really didn't have curves at all. But now she started to think back to Kazama, she remember that when Kazama had bitten into her she had felt as if she belonged, complete, and she felted wanted. She loved that feeling it had been so long that her father had left her and she missed him dearly but with Kazama she felt amazing. The thing was that she had hardly even knew Kazama and she was already falling for him. Everything she was basing Kazama on was his looks and she had to admit he looked like an avenging angel, he was either her piece of heaven or hell. But Chizuru knew that even if he was the Taker of Hearts and that he probably killed thousands maybe even millions of people, she would always love him she didn't know if this feeling was love but she was already addicted to Kazama and she always would be. If she were to ever stop then that would be the day Kazama and only Kazama would break her, for she would never allow any one else to. Her feeling for him go so deep already that she could wait to be with her king again.

Sen gasped a that moment which made Chizuru snap out of her daydream of Kazama and whirl around to defend her dear friend of her the person who had frighted her. " Kazama..." Chizuru breathed his name out with some much love and relive to see him that she was surprised. Kazama simply had his trade mark smirk on his face.

**A/n: OK this is like the longest chapter I've written and I'm thinking of maybe, possibly adding a lemon to this story Chizuru/Kazama or maybe it gets complicated and its Chizuru someone else but I want to know your thoughts on the subject so please review and give me your answer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in to long... My life fell apart these last couple of months. Again sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**I don't know why but this chapter was actually quite hard for me to write its very important for the future chapters but I just couldn't get it right. This is supposed to the most entertaining chapter to write but I couldn't quite get into character with Kazama. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hakuouki **

**Kazama**

He was happy to see, Chizuru seemed to miss him. Strange, Kazama started to notice that he was feeling more emotions, lately instead of the usual options of being: bored, annoyed, and angered. Taking in Chizuru's appearance he was disappointed. He was hoping, since Chizuru was having some time with her only girl-friend that she would be wearing more feminine clothing instead of the Shinsengumi uniform. Then annoyingly enough, his prefect view of Chizuru was blocked by two masculine figures. He couldn't remember which guard dogs these two were, nor did he really care. All he knew was these men were blocking him from something he wanted and he wasn't about to just stand by. Analyzing and thinking about the ties between his fiance and these men, he resolved on not killing them. Only giving each a blow in a place, where they might in the future not, be able to have any children. "Stop," Chizuru's voice cut through his mind like a sharpened sword. Stopping any further plans to make the men suffer. She placed a hand on each of their shoulder. His eyes immediately glued to the the contact between her and these to men. He was also painfully aware of the jealously that was rising within him. "Please, Harada, Shinpachi don't hurt Kazama. I want to talk to Kazama privately..." she trailed off, he guessed not want to give them to much information on what was really going on. She turned to him now, "I have some questions I need to ask you and I would really appreciate that you answer then in all honesty." She said it with her voice quiet and a little nervous but firm.

Kazama simply nodded there would be a long conversation ahead of them and he didn't want his voice to crack. Harada and Shinpachi were about to put up a fight but Chizuru gave them a pleading look. They reluctantly stayed by Sen's side and her female body guard, while Kazama simply followed Chizuru in to a deserted room. It was simple, no bright or extravagant colors. He was glad, it would only irritated his sensitive eyes. It wasn't especially big but it was nice size for the two of them. He didn't want Chizuru to be far away from him. In the center, there was a small table low to ground with plush pillows on either side. On the table was a tea set, hopefully with actual tea inside, not one of those pesky decoration. Chizuru took the pillow on the right side of the room so Kazama took the left. He looked at Chizuru, she was looking at him but at the same time not. She seemed to be deep in though. Her honey brown eyes were a little glazed over, he wonder if this the way she always thinks. He supposed it was best to answer all the question and avoid complication in the future. Chizuru snapped out of her initial daze and fully looked at Kazama. "The cherry blossoms have begun to bloom Kazama, so are we pure oni mates? Why am I so... attached to you? I barely know you. "

"We may not know each other Chizuru but our souls and spirits are most antiquated. It as if we were split for a while and now in this life time we come together. It the same for the others to the bodies change but our emotions, spirits, and soul are simply reuniting. We are the Pure, we are one, our souls and hearts have already begun to knit together as they once were. There are only a handful of the Pure, including us. The pure are in a sense immortal, they change bodies but we live again and again. Our only real purpose is to find our other half. The longer we spend together and the more intimacy we have, so we'll be able regain the lost time together. See if we accidentally do something the same in one of are past lives, we'll be able to trigger something and remember a part of it. Its almost as if we are in a state of amnesia our whole lives. But once we reach a millennium its over we finally have peace. Though I do not know what awaits us after that, nor do I know how many more years or decades we have left. For all I know it could be this life that is our last till we reach oblivion together. Chizuru... would you allow me to look at the blossoms on your back?" He wanted to see how far longed the process of the blossoms unraveling. She looked at him translating his words slowly and blushed. The color flowed all over her creamy cheeks. She nodded not trusting her words, slowly she turned around and began to unclothe. She was skinny, her spine was apparent but not so defined that it was unnatural to look at. Kazama moved to behind her and noticed that there were already 5 blossoms in full bloom. She seemed to have been falling for him more quicker then the usual rate. Usually it is every time they are to meet a blossom opened. They had only met once and in that one time he had with a bite sealed her fate. When he had bitten her he gave her a cruel, unforgivable curse that would have meant her death if she were not the one. He was truly a selfish Demon King, so desperate to find his other half that he had put Chizuru in a life or death situation. He knew now if anything were to happen to her, he would have never forgiven himself. But the events were in his favor now the charm was accepting her love for him. He will be with her forever, though Hell should be a obstacle in the way. Even if he had to move Heaven and raise Hell, he would not think twice about it. He traced the the branches from where he had bitten her, slowly, gently, down to were the trunk was. It was truly a remarkable sight. Kazama suddenly got an idea, the only problem was didn't really know how to ask Chizuru and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. May whatever God, Angels, and Demons, out in Heaven and Hell be on his side.

"Lets officially start the courting process Chizuru, shall we enjoy each others company today and become what they call a couple?" Kazama couldn't believe had just said that, but he said it more like a command than a question. Although, he didn't want her to feel pressured into accompanying him this evening. Now after he had already let the words slip out from his mouth, he though of millions of ways he could have said it much better. Chizuru slowly put her clothing back on denying Kazama the pleasure of touching and seeing her flawless skin. She turned around and looked at Kazama, her eyes wide and open they trapped him, almost hypnotizing him.

Her lips twisted upward in a small genuine smile "Yes, I would be very pleased to be in your company Kazama." he was very pleased with himself, she had not rejected him. "So where are we to go Kazama?" he was caught off guard by this, to ask her to go outing with him had been something of an impulse. Though, that was a very good question... where were they going?

"Its a surprise... But Chizuru please dress as a women, I've never seen you as one." Kazama still had to figure out were they would go. He remember that she has been dressing as a young man, it would certainly make his two companions tease him endlessly seeing him date a young man. He could already imagine Shiranui laughing so hard that he started crying. No, definitely not he did not want to put up with that for days. And truth be told he did want to see Chizuru all dolled up.

"OK, but what time should we meet and where?" she looked up at him and he could tell this was her first time she had been in this situation. Knowing this seemed to content Kazama, if anyone has been with Chizuru, he would personally dealt with the massacring of the individual.

"I shall personally come to get you and ill give you a few hours to do as you need. You should go with Sen back to the Shinsengumi headquarters and have her ready you for me." He liked knowing that she was going to be preparing herself for him and only him. This would truly be an intriguing evening to say the lease. Yes Kazama was 7 years her senior, Chizuru being 17 and inexperienced, would force Kazama to take the lead in their relationship. The age difference was not much and true Kazama did have some experience in the situation but the expert here was Shiranui. Although, asking him would cause Kazama a great deal of discomfort... but he reasoned just being able to be near Chizuru was enough for him.

Chizuru

Chizuru's feeling were over flowing at this point. Kazama was right in a way Chizuru did feel that she has known him for decades or even centuries. If this was only the charm working its unpredictable magic does this mean her feeling for him were not her own but someone from a previous life? Thinking this disturbed her. But only time would reveal what had transpired between her and him. How far had they gone in their previous life. She ponder how the memories would come to her quicker, was it that she had to be more forward with him or take it slow. Though she thought, she should fall in love with him herself and not have any other woman's feeling in her, influencing her. Making her do things her did not truly wish to do. If these were truly not her feeling then how could she really know that she loved him... loved him? She hadn't even realized that those word had slipped through her mind she wonder if those were truly her feelings or another woman. But what if Chizuru was the person in the previous life that had truly loved him. The only thing that really worried Chizuru, was that her feelings were not hers. That they were fake. She guessed that the only way to find out was to see if did actually truly feel happy around him or if it is not her but another spirit within her that longs to be with him. Tonight is the night she will go on this planned date and figure out if her feeling are really truly hers. Her heartbeat quickened, "I will personally be please to accompany you this evening Kazama. I will await you to escort me from the headquarters later... goodbye now I will see you soon."

**A/n: Hopefully you like this chapter. Really sorry for that supper late update. So please review and maybe ideas fr where you want there date to be. I was think maybe a town festival of some type. I will tell you that the next chapter will include a new character. My inspiration for this character is my crush. I don't know, I thought it would be cool to put him in it. To portrait him as I see him through my eyes. Of course though Kazama is my other crush also in the anime world anyways. **


End file.
